


I live to serve

by Readerofallanimefanfic1



Series: Pack's pride [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Ennoshita Chikara, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Ohira Reon, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Beta Hanamaki Takahiro, Beta Kai Nobuyuki, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Konoha Akinori, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Daichi and Hajime are bothers, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Fluff, He's over worked, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oikawa is good brother, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Azumane Asahi, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack AU, Pack Mom Sugawara Koushi, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Stolen birthright, Threesome - M/M/M, Tradition bound, Trust Issues, Wolf Pack, most original characters are kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofallanimefanfic1/pseuds/Readerofallanimefanfic1
Summary: "The thought of an alpha should be enough to bring any omega into submission willingly. If only that was the choice for me I could be happy. If only I could give a smile that didn’t have fear laced behind. If only when I purred it was real. If only I could see the light that shined outside of my prison at least once then I could be happy."Hinata Shouyou was bought and sold as a slave his whole life. One night changes it all when he's brought for the last time by the largest pack in Kinoka; Karasuno. Kageyama Tobio is next in line as head alpha and leader in his pack; willing to anything and loyal to tradition. But his past keeps him from following one he will not stand on. He struggles to understand love while Hinata struggles with being loved.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Poly Pack - Relationship
Series: Pack's pride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Background Info

**Author's Note:**

> Family connections are somewhat easy to see as they story goes on so it's not added but if any point I feel or someone says it's confusing I'll add it

[Pack order]  
Karasuno is the name of pack as a whole and the main branch  
In all there are 5 branches (Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Shiratorizawa)  
Aoba Johsai is the side branch of Karasuno  
Every branch has a lead alpha to keep order (the captains)  
But the pack itself has one head alpha  
Right now the head alpha is Daichi and his advisor is Sugawara until Kageyama turns of age then he will be head alpha and Tsukishima will become his advisor  
Karasuno is an all male pack  
Kiyoko and Yachi are not official members  
Pups are anyone under 18 and they all stay and sleep together (called the den)  
Adults have their own room (Kageyama is the exception)

[Mates and Bonds]  
Multiple mates are allowed  
Mates are not limited to just people in their branch  
Showing mate marks a optional and only show if it’s intentional and is otherwise not visible to anyone other then the person and the mates  
The head mate is usually the one who marks first and are the ones that can deny or allow permission for another partner.  
If pups are born into two branches they go to the oldest alpha’s branch  
If pups are born and their parent has multiple mates then all the child belongs to all parties  
Female pups are rare but if they are born they are sent to another pack  
Mind links aren’t limited to mate bonds or packs

[Scents and Pheromones]  
Natural scents are ones not affected by pheromones (basically what they normally smell like)  
Pheromones are scents based on emotions.  
Alphas have stronger muskier scents  
Betas have more calming neutral scents  
Omegas have lighter sweeter scents  
[Sub-genders]  
Basic sub-genbers go to anyone and has nothing to do with main genders  
Male omegas have reproductive organs  
Female alpha’s (Kiyoko) are able to impregnate omegas just like male alphas can


	2. Chapter 1- Hope shining like light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

[Hinata's pov]  
Darkness is everywhere, the only light is from the slight corner from the door, dim, never bright but enough that I can see it.

The door creaks but this time there is no light, “sir,” I say shakely. But there was no answer. Instead I feel spit land on my face but I don’t bother wiping it off, not after the first time.

“It’s time,” he says and yanks me off my mat on the floor. “Sir please. I don’t wa-want this, it hurts.” He laughs and smacks my face and I cry in pain and another man walks in. 

“Hey be careful with him, they want him unharmed. If he is, they’ll be taking away a large sum of money because of it.” Money? Money, that means I’m being sold again. Who knows what these new people might do to me. They might be worse then these guys. 

“S-sir please I’ll be- I’ll be better and I’ll stop complaining” I put on a fake smile and I pretend to start purring in his arms but it doesn’t work.

“It doesn’t matter anymore whether you did change or if you spiked into your heat right now, the pretty penny your new owners are paying for you is worth it.” Then the other man speaks up. 

“Although I don’t see why,” he scowls, then he turns to the man that is holding me up by my arms, “let’s get him cleaned up and dressed, he needs to be gone by tonight.” 

I feel a slight prick in my neck and I go numb, my body is limp but I’m still awake to everyone and everything around me. Water is thrown over me, it’s cold and the impact on my body hurts. I try to yell for help but my voice is shy and weak. And it’s not helped by the water that's repeatedly being splashed over my bruised body and face. 

What seems like hours later they stop and throw some type of cloth at me. “Here, put these on.” I glance at cloth and realise it’s rag for my body. I rush to put them on with a short struggle but sooner or later I get it done.

After I put my head down waiting for something else to happen but the two men walk out the room and leave me cold, wet and alone. Back in the darkness I crawl in the corner sobbing, with my ears pressed against my head. I hate being alone, I hate being in the dark and I hate this life. 

[Kageyama’s pov]

This is stupid every part of this I don’t want an omega especially not one as worthless as the I’m getting.

“King, your royal thoughts are so important you can’t listen to me?”

My tail pats behind me irritatedly,“well not when you're going over things I don’t particularly care about, and don’t call me king.” 

I am the farthest thing to a king. I just so happened to be related to the ‘Great Ukai’, the one who is responsible for Kinoka’s largest male pack and the trouble I’m going through right now.

“Sorry your highness,” Tsukishima smirks at me and I throw the book I’m reading at his face, but to no surprise the lanky jerk dodges and I miss.

“Well what do you want me to do? You can’t throw a royal fit because you're not ready to have your own omega,” he sighs.

“I’ll just give him to Suga to deal with and train, then I’ll keep him when he’s done.” There's a knock on the door; speak of the devil Sugawara walks in.

“Although Kageyama that is an interesting way to deal with the situation, everyone has to help him.” Just when me and Tsukishima are about to huff in annoyance Sugawara gives a Daich say so look. Of course he did since when does he care if we have freetime or literally anything better to do? Sugawara begins interrupting my thoughts, “now please get ready, Kiyoko and Yachi have created a special kimono for you and your new omega tonight.” 

“Oh so you’ll be twinsies huh.” Tsukishima smiles and I flop sadly back on my futon mattress a short whine coming from out of my throat. 

I look at Tsukishima and sigh, “get out I’m getting ready for tonight I believe you should do the same.” Tsukishima gives me a look but then walks out of my room to get ready. 

I look over at the kimono. It's silk with an orange and black pattern with the family crest in the center, a crow with its wings spread out. This is really no different from my others but this time on the bottom is woven the other small branches of pack in their colors: Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa. All written in a neat script on the bottom.


	3. Chapter 2- A new beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two pov switches in here so I tried to make sure I named them

It feels like hours until someone might come back. I can’t really tell though maybe it’s the drug or the fact that I never learned to tell time, but either way it feels like forever. 

Sooner or later my ears perk up. I hear two voices in a language I’ve never heard before: one is familiar, the other is strange. There's something different about it but I can’t tell what it is so I don’t like it. I scramble to my knees and tuck my tail and ears towards my body in the center of the room. I bow my head submissively. If begging didn’t work, maybe if I behave they’ll change their mind. 

The door opens and I close my eyes. Ready for a hit but it doesn't come so I open my eyes slowly and I see the one familiar face and the stranger facing me. I looked the stranger in the eye and flinched again expecting him to hit me but the sting never came.

Instead they begin to speak again in the foreign language. Then the man I know starts speaking to me. “Get up.” He says loudly and I try to get up but my body is weak and I fall. Of course this is not to his liking so he snaches me up by my arms and I cry out at the pain, tears rolling down my face again.

“Are you trying to make me look bad? Stand on your feet.” He releases my arms, “yes s-sir,” and I stumble on my feet as I try to hold my weight on my legs, but they burn. 

“Now follow us and keep your head down.” He says then he and the stranger walk out of the room and I stumble behind them. My eyes burn as tears roll down my face and my body aches. I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be sold again. I can’t even speak the tongue the stranger speaks, what if he gets mad about that and he hurts me more than these owners did. 

Not that I felt safer with them, but I already was used to their punishments and what they expected of me, so I guess that’s safer than everything being unknown to me. I hate that I can’t do anything to stop this. So I do one of the only things I know how to do. I start to cry harder and plead quietly hoping something would happen to stop this.

We keep walking until we reach a door with no light coming out the cracks of it. Is this it? Am I going to die instead? Were they lying about someone going to buy me the person here just to get rid of my body? No I don’t want this not again not if there is a real chance they might kill me this time and don’t want to die. I start to walk backwards but it’s too late. 

The other man that was in my cell comes from behind me and puts chains around my neck and arms while the other gives the stranger the key to the lock and hands him the ending part to the chain around my neck and they open the door. To my surprise it’s night and there’s only one cart in the lot. The stranger pulls me out the door with just enough force to pull me from where I’m standing to the cold concrete but not enough to hurt me. 

Daichi’s pov

We finally have the boy and he looks terrified, his ears are pulled back and his tail is tucked between his legs tightly. He’s shaking violently, so he’s scared. I decide to hurry and get him to the carriage. 

We decided that it wouldn’t be best to run to the pack house so Sugawara is waiting for me and the little orange haired boy there. So I try to walk forward but the little orange haired boy is pulling back screaming, crying and yelling in another tongue, which also is another problem that would just have to wait until we get back home and Kenma can translate for us. 

“Parakaló min. Stamáta, den thélo na páo. ( Please don’t. Stop, I don’t wanna go.)” He cries over and over as I gently try to pull him forward. I also try to speak softly to him to calm his senses but since we’re strangers to each other it doesn’t have much effect, and he continues to pull away. It’s not enough to stop me from gently guiding him to the carriage but that doesn’t stop him from trying as hard as he can. Finally we reach the carriage door and Suga opens it before I knock. 

“The cries got louder so I figured it was you.” Suga and I smile at each other but it’s short lived because the little orange haired boy starts tugging on the chain directly trying to escape. 

“Suga.” He nods understandingly, quickly he releases calming pheromones and the boy stops to sniff the smell, instantly relaxing, he looks at Suga and starts speaking panicked again. 

“I don’t understand him, what is he saying?” I sigh as Suga leans over and tries to get the boy in the carriage with him but the boy flinches back before he slowly puts his hands out to take Suga’s and climbs in the carriage then after he’s in the boy crawls into Suga’s lap and his gaze shifts to the boy.

“He doesn't speak Japanese.” 

“So how will we talk to him until we can get home.” He says holding the scared boy.

“Charades?” 

Sugawara’s pov

He grabs my shirt, his ears tense and his tail wraps around himself protectively as Daichi whips the horses in action. He pushes up close to me so I let out more pheromones to calm him and his grip lessens. 

The dirt on his body stains him all over but he remains with his soft omega skin. I take my hand and run it through his hair gently. He tenses but after a while he nuzzles his head to my touch and lets the rest of his weight fall on my chest as he falls asleep. 

“He’s sleeping now.” I tell Daichi and I feel him smile. “So fast I would have thought he would have wanted to eat first.” He says softly and I chuckle. “He seems a lot more tired than he is hungry.” I pause for a second and sigh sadly.

“Why would they do this to him?” I question Daichi with tears in my eyes. 

“He has so many bruises and cuts, so many scars follow up and down his body plus he’s so tiny and thin. What,” My voice cracks as I look at the boy who’s curled up on my chest and my eyes sting as I try to finish speaking. “What could anyone have done to deserve this?” 

“I don’t know what happened. The people we brought him from didn’t tell me much. All I know is that he’s 17, has never spiked or shifted before. He speaks greek and he’s been sold before, probably many times before we came along, but this will be his last, that's for sure.” I hear the confidence in my alpha’s voice makes my wolf purr and me smile. 

“Do we at least know his name?” I ask, I don’t wanna call him ‘boy’ for the rest of his life. “He doesn’t have one or that’s what they told me so I guess we'll have to figure one out with him.” I want to smile and frown at the same time. I’m sad he doesn’t have a name but the perfect name came to me at that exact moment.  
After that the rest of the carriage ride is quiet, Daichi focuses on the road while I continue to let out my pheromones to keep the little one calm as he sleeps and not doing much else other than petting his head when he stirs in his sleep.


	4. Chapter 3- The first step

I wake up from the best sleep I’ve ever had in my life to find myself wrapped up in a calming (what I think is vanilla) scent. It’s the first time that I ever smelled anything like this, and I think this might be my new favorite scent. I snuggle close to the smell and I hear a light chuckle coming from next to above my head and I look up. When I do I see a bright smile looking down at me. The smile is kind and warm so I smile back and his smile grows bigger and he says something. Although I don’t understand what he says I feel safe because something tells me we are the same and I can trust him. So I lean back into the scent and close my eyes to relax. 

Or I try to, the sorta calming shaking of the cart on the road stops slowly and the tall alpha gets out and walks over to where me and the other person are sitting and opens the door. The gray haired one steps out first and holds his hand out for me to follow but I hesitate. When I realised that the vanilla sent followed him and when it hit me that he must be an alpha as well and I backed away from him. 

What have I done? I slept and rubbed up against an alpha because he smelt nice?! What if I get punished for this? His smile was nice and trusting but what if it was a trick to get me to trust him.

I bow my head and repeat softly sorry to them hopefully understanding what I mean if I keep saying it over and over. Next I hear yelling and I assume it’s towards me so close my eyes I fling my arms in front of me as a reflex to soften the hits that might come next. But instead I hear a soft voice next to me. 

My eyes are still closed but I feel a hand gently pushing down my arms and another tilting my head upwards till I feel a pair of small lips touch up against mine then pull apart.

“I’m sorry for kissing you without your permission. I just needed lip contact so I could speak the same tongue. Greek, right?” I nod slowly as I open my eyes slowly and he smiles small but understandably.“You're okay now.” The yellow and black haired boy says to me trying to reassure any fear that I still might have, but I don’t trust it. I’ve heard it before from others and it was a trick I’m not willing to let it happen to me again although it always does.

“We should get out of the carriage everyone is waiting for us inside and Kuroo and Yaku has to bring the horses around and oh-” The boy pulls out a key and goes for my locks. “Daichi and Sugawara were going to do it but since you got scared they told me to do it after we talked for a little.” Daichi and Sugawara must be the two alphas that brought me. “Oh.” I say softly as he takes off the chains. 

“My name is Kenma if that's what you’re wondering.” I look surprised that he told me his name when they usually make me call them ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’; it must be a test. Then he shuffles out the carriage and stretches waiting for me to follow him out and I do. I stand on my legs and they burn again as I try to maintain my balance. 

“Do you need help?” I glance up at him. “No sir. I’m okay.” I tell him softly but he wraps his arm around me anyway. “Please don’t call me sir. That’s not what we do here. My name is Kenma and it’s fine if you use it.” He says as we slowly make our way to the house in front of us. 

“It’s so big I’ve never seen anything like it.” I feel my eyes grow large and Kenma chuckles. 

“Don’t let Kuroo hear that, it will inflate his ego.”

“Oh okay I won’t.” We finally make it into the house and I see the two alpha from before their deep in conversation with a big tall scary man until Kenma says something. 

“Excuse me,” he says and they turn their heads. That’s weird. I thought I could understand him for a second.

“Oh there he is. He is so cute. Do we have to give him to Kageyama? Why can’t I keep him?” The gray haired alpha says to the tall one that was in the cart with us. “You know this Suga. One he’s not a not a puppy, and two an omega can’t have another omega.” 

So I wasn't just imagining it I can understand them. I go to turn to Kenma to ask him about it but it looks like he already has that covered. “I did it,” he says awkwardly to the two of them. 

Now knowing that I understood the conversation the gray haired omega who I guess his name is Sugawara blushes and the other that must be Daichi gives an uneasy look with an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” they both say softly.

Kenma looks at me and introduces the three people standing in front of me. “The one in the center is Sugawara but you can call him Suga for short.” I look at him and he smiles, so of course I give a short smile back not trying to be rude.

“The one his right is-” I cut him off softly, “where is the right?” and he nods understandingly. He points to the guy that I’ve met before. “The guy that drove you here, he’s Daichi. The one on the other side is Asahi. He may look scary but he’s really just a softie.” 

“I don’t look that scary. Or least I try not to.” He says softly. 

Suga walks up to me and I smell the calming vanilla again. “Are you sure he is an omega? He has a scent.” Kenma looks confused and motions for Sugawara to stop.

“What do you mean by he has a scent? Every alpha and omega does.” He answers but it doesn't get rid of my confusion. “I’ve only met alpha’s that have scents and I’m an omega but I don’t have scent.” Kenma looks at me then sniffs my neck. “Suga, he doesn’t have a scent.” Kenma says softly to the others and all three look at me confused.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Suga. I don’t smell anything.” Kenma reassures. “Is there something wrong with me, am I not good enough or is it because I don't have a scent? I'm sorry.” 

“You haven’t done anything.” Kenma tells me and Daichi looks at me confused, “are you sure you’re an omega you could be a beta?” 

“He’s an omega.” Asahi answers quietly and slowly walks to me. “Is it okay if I lift this up.” He points to the rag I’m wearing and uncertainty crawls over my face. He gives me a sheepish smile. “I’ll be able to tell you for sure if you do. I don’t wanna put pressure on you if that’s too much.” I look at Kenma and he nods so I look at the scared giant and nod. When he takes the two steps towards me steps towards me every cell in my body tells me to run or drop on knees and pled for him to leave me alone. 

Asahi kneels in front of me and I feel my heart speed up. He slightly lifts up the rag to look, trying not to touch and spook me and himself by the looks of it. Everything’s fine until a knuckle brushes against my thigh and tears rush to my eyes as I shriek and jump back into someone’s arms thrashing and pleading on instinct that I’m sorry and to please leave me alone. When two calming scents rush to my nose causing me to stop thrashing but still sobbing. 

“Kuroo don’t hold him too tight, he's scared.” I feel the arms around me lessen and I pull out of the strangers hold with all my might heading straight to Kenma arms, sobbing.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” he whispers in my ear, “that’s Kuroo, the one I told you to pick out the house that you liked.”

“Are you mad?” 

“No,” he says simple and short. 

“Are the other’s mad?” I ask, not wanting to look up. 

“No. They’re not mad either. If you look, they're all pretty nervous and want to know if you're okay.” I glance up, 3 faces I notice right away looking to see if I’m okay. Then I see two new faces: the first one is Kuroo, the other is kinda on the short side one that I’m almost taller than. 

“No one is mad at you okay, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Sugawara tells me but it’s hard to believe.

I work up the courage to collect myself then drop on the floor apologizing to those around me until I feel an arm around my back. “You don’t have to do that. Nobody is mad at you. Right?” 

Kenma looks up at the people in front of me for verbal agreement as he raises my head up to look at them. Though automatically I cast my eyes down not wanting to look at what their scowls look like. Yet everyone takes their time to tell me how they're not mad; even the two I haven’t been completely introduced to yet. 

Now Kenma’s guiding me back to my legs and Asahi starts with his own apology.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you or touch your leg without your permission or to make you cry or to make you feel like you had to say sorry when it was my fault or-” 

“I think that’s enough Asahi you’re just rambling now.” Daichi says cutting him off. “Oh sorry.” Asahi says, pulling back his ears, but Daichi scowls.  
“Stop saying sorry you’re an Alpha act like one. Grow a backbone.” Daichi says as he rears his arm back and hits Asahi on the back causing me to flinch at the sound. 

“I think loud noises scare him, Daichi you might want to rethink who you’re bunking him with.” Kuroo tells him.

“We’ll see about that.” Daichi answers right back, smug in whatever decision he’s talking about. 

“Well while they talk about that Kenma and I are going to take you to the bath house, okay?” Suga tells me as he helps me from the floor and leads me away from the group of Alpha’s to the bath house.

“The water is already hot so all you have to do is get in.” Kenma tells me but I don’t believe him. I’ve fallen for a lot things with new owners but I’m not dumb enough to fall for this. The other two strip and walk in while I stand not sure. 

“We’re not lying, you can come in.” Kenma tells me again. 

“Why are you doing this for me? I live to serve, not be treated like this.” I tell Kenma as he translates what I say to Suga. 

“Don’t say that. We brought you here for reason, your not just a mindless sex slave anymore you have rights and nobody would ever force you to do anything if you don’t want.” Suga tells me but it’s just not true they’re just waiting for me to let my guard down. Before they laugh at me for being so stupid and trusting; I won’t fall for it even if I have to do what they say for now. I won’t fall for it. I promise I won’t. 

But right now that water does look nice it’d be my first bath in a while, so I’ll pretend to fall for it just this once. 

[Sugawara’s pov]

Me and Kenma watch as the boy’s resolve brakes and he walks slowly to the bath.

“Here let me help you.” Kenma breathes gently. He reaches up to hold the boy’s hand and I’m surprised but the boy doesn’t flinch when Kenma reaches out for his hand. Instead he reaches out for his hand as Kenma guides him into the warm water, and I watch as his ears relax on his face and visibly relaxes in the water.

“How long has it been since you’ve been in a bath?” I ask him and he turns to me and slowly counts on his fingers until he puts up five fingers with a nervous look. “Weeks?” Kenma questions and he nods as his answer.

“Well then let’s get you clean up. We can’t have you late to your own welcome party.” Before he can get a word out me and Kenma get to work carefully scrubbing his skin with soaps and oils that make his skin soft as silk and his body to smell like oranges; fitting for his hair now that it’s been properly cleaned. His tail and ears have also been cleaned properly and matches the color of his hair. It's wild and shines a bright fiery sun even when we try to tame it down. It matches perfectly with the name I thought of the moment I saw him.

“Hinata.”

“Hinata?” He tilts his head at the name like a confused puppy. So cute. 

“It means “Place in the Sun” and I think that it fits you perfectly. Especially with your fur color.” I tell’em as I ruffle his hair and he smiles. Then he turns around to Kenma as he ties his kimono on him, the same yet smaller one Kageyama has. 

Kenma instantly repeats to me what he's telling him with a slight smile on his face, “He told me to tell you that he doesn’t remember the name that he had before all this so he likes the one you gave him.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Hinata turns to me when Kenma finishes tying his kimono and flashes me a smile that makes my heart melt.

“Thank you,” he says in a bad Japanese accent and I chuckle reaching over to ruffle his wild hair again.

“No problem.” I say smiling.

“Shouldn’t we get going, Suga we’ll be late. The exact thing we were trying to avoid by rushing.” Kenma says softly and I nod my head agreeing. 

“Okay Hinata we should get going, everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall.”


	5. Chapter 4- Meet Karasuno

Waiting for me. A whole bunch of people are waiting for me to do what? I don’t think I did anything wrong. What if I- “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s a celebration for you and we hope you like it,” Suga looks at me with a nervous smile.

“Why?”

“You’ll see about that later. For now when we get there have a good time when we get there, okay?” Kenma told me as he grew a simple smile on his face.

“Okay, I can do that.” 

“I’m glad.” He says as I watch Sugawara pull a large door open and a bright shine out of it. I feel my eyes pop out of my head. I don’t remember ever seeing anything this bright before and I think it shows when I hear Kenma and Suga chuckle at the look in my face.

“Did you put the sun in here?” Kenma translates for Suga.

“No Hinata the sun is much much brighter than this,” he tells me, “but when you settle down we can take you into town.”

“M’kay.” I smile at him but it looks like he can read my emotions a lot better than I can hide them. “If you’re nervous you can hold my hand I have strict orders not to leave you alone if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“So you won’t leave me?”

“No.” When Kenma gives me his answer he holds my hand and we walk into the bright room. The lights blind me momentarily but when my eyes adjust I see people watching me. Some have shocked on their faces, others have genuine smiles that strike a cord in my heart. The pheromones in the room are happy, safe and positive, some might even be excited; all except for one. It is an alpha with a natural scent not affected by any pheromones.

“May I introduce Hinata the newest omega in the Karasuno main branch.” When Sugawara finishes the announcement everyone cheers. In all honesty it scares me a lot more than I believe it should.  
“Why are they clapping for me?” I whisper in Kenma as he leads me to I guess our seats.

“We were expecting an omega to mate with Kageyama when he turned of age. He hasn’t yet but it’s good to be prepared.”

“Mate?” Kenma translates for me.

“Oh well I suppose you’ve never heard the term before. But don’t worry you’ll have classes for that. Right now enjoy the food and the party.” Suga says as he squishes me between him and Kenma.

When I look at the table I’m surprised by the amount of food they have. I wonder if I’m allowed to eat all this stuff.

“Go on eat.” Kenma encourages as he finishes putting different foods on our plates. The food looks good, nothing I’ve ever eaten before so I try it. I dig my hand in the plate to try the white grains on my plate and stuff it into my mouth. I moan at the taste. Rushing to get more in my mouth.

“Wow don’t you have quite the appetite. You remind me of Nishinoya and Tanaka.” Daichi says as he sits across from me.

“Speaking of those two, why aren’t they at the table?” Suga asks Daichi.

“Off with Kiyoko offering her food with Yamamoto.” Suga and Daichi continue their conversation with Kenma speaking his input every so often. When a tall blond sits next to Daichi and asks me a random question: 

“Why don’t you use your chopsticks?”

“I don’t know how,” I muff as I stuff more food in my mouth.

“What did he say, Kenma?” 

“He said he doesn’t know how,” he replies, not even looking up from his book, and the blonde shrugs while I go for another piece of meat on my plate. 

“Wait,” Daichi says.

“You have rice and meat all over your face Hinata. Here let me get that for you.” Sugawara carefully reaches to my cheek trying not to spook me like the incident earlier. I expect to flinch in his touch as he brushes away the mess on his face but I don’t. Instead I snuggle my head in his warm hand and purr? The loud talking and laughter stop from a moment and all eyes are on me and Suga.

“I don’t think you meant to do that did you?” Suga asks me carefully as he brings his hand back from my cheek. 

“No I didn’t even know I could do that. Sorry.” Kenms translates for me but leaves out the sorry part.

“Please tell him I said sorry I don’t want to get in trouble, Kenma.” 

“You're not in trouble you just surprised everyone that’s all.” 

“Hinata things are different here, you're not going to get punished for anything here unless actually wrong and purring is not one of those things.” Daichi gently tells me.

“Although an omega should save purring for an alpha in private and not with another omega in public.” The snarky blonde tells me with a glare that reminds me of old owners. In response I bare my neck as a sign of submission but his eyes widen and Kenma grips my hand. 

“Don’t do that,” they breathe out at the same time. 

“You're not supposed to do that unless you're offering to be marked by that alpha.” Suga tells me and I guess that’s the reason for the weird look in the blonde alpha’s eye.

“Oh,” I go to apologize to the blonde alpha but he gets up and leaves.

“Don’t mind him. Tsukishima is like that to everyone.” Kenma tells me and I nod going back to eating.

“Hey Kenma, who are all these other people?” I ask him with a mouth full of rice.

“They’re the other branches of this pack. Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa then it’s Karasuno the main branch and the name of the packs combined.”

“Really and what pack are you from.”

“Nekoma,” he says softly.“What about Sugawara and Alpha Daichi are they in Nekoma too?”

“No they’re in Karasuno like you are.” My face visibly dropped. “But don’t worry we see each other a lot more often than you think.” 

“After you finish we can meet the other packs before you meet Kageyama.” Daichi tells me with a smile on his face.

“And don’t worry about the names nobody expects you to remember on the first night so don’t get caught up in that.” Sugawara says before I can even worry. I just nod my head picking up the last piece of meat on my plate before Suga is bringing a damp cloth to my mouth and hands cleaning them. 

“Now that you're done we can get to the fun part. We’ll start with the rest of Karasuno, that way you can be scented and no one will realise your missing scent.” Sugawara excitedly pulled me and Kenma up, the latter dropping his book. 

“Be careful Suga. Don’t let him out of your sight and be gentle.” Daichi repremends. With a nod and short bow to be respectful Sugawara pulls us away from the table and leads us to another table that must be the Karasuno pack seats. But before Suga can say a word a loud man with a hair shaven starts speaking. 

“Hey you're our new omega aren’t you?” 

“Don’t speak so fast he’s only just getting used to the language.” 

“You're our new omega aren’t you?” he says ridiculously slow before I get to nod.

“Well great, I’m Tanaka Ryunosuke but you can call me Ryuu. You’ll be bunking with me and-”

“Me! Nishinoya Yuu at your service, you’re going to love it here including with us to show you around.” Another hybrid pops up next to Ryuu loudly and it hurts my ears; not used to sudden noises.

“You guys have to be considerate and stop being so loud,” Suga scolds.

“Sorry,” the two whine.

“You don’t have to worry about them they’re not the only people you be staying with; there’s: Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Ennoshita Chikara, Kennoshita Hisashi, Narita Kazuhito and Yachi Hitoka.”

“All of them?”

“There will be more usually the pups staying on the bottom floor with the exception of Kageyama which we’ll tell you more about later for now let’s meet the ‘itas’. They usually like to stay to themselves. It's like you won't even realize they’re there.” 

“Hello Chikara, Hisashi, Kazuhito nice to see you all,” Kenma gives them a short wave before looking away again.

“Hey Suga, Kenma, happy that you guys decided to come and let us meet our new omega,” the three of them nod their heads towards me almost in sync before their eyes meet Sugawara again.

“Yeah kinda thought you’d forgotten about us like last time,” Sugawara whines at whatever memory they seem to be talking about before he continues.

“We said we wouldn’t talk about that and plus this is different; Hinata say ‘Hi’.” His tail brushes up against mine as he eargest me to speak.

“Hello,” I say and the three give me a fond smile.

“Oh he speaks greek how cute you don’t find many hybrids like that in this sector unless they’re like Kozume, Kuroo or Tsukishima.” Kenma’s ears twitch at the mention of his name but makes no move to join the conversation yet it continues anyway like they were expecting that to happen. We stand a while longer as the four continue to talk before I get a slight tap on my shoulder by Suga.

“Are you ready? The last few people on our list are Tsukishima who've met, Yamaguchi, Kiyoko and Yachi. They usually sit together so no need to go too far.” We walk down the aisle towards the end of the table.

“Hey guys if you didn’t see before this our new omega, Hinata.”

“We’ve met,” the blond, Tsukishima says before turning back to the other male.

“Tsukki, don’t be mean. Hi I’m Yamaguchi,” he holds his hand out but I don’t see anything in it; did he want me to sniff it? I lean forward and sniff his hand; tree moss, nice.

“O-oh um…” he looks at me flustered, his cheeks turning red.

“He wanted you to shake it,” Kenma tells me in my ear, before he guides my hand to his.

“Sorry,”

“Oh that’s fine, I wasn’t expecting you to do what you did, but it’s fine.” 

“H-hi Hinata my name’s Yachi Hitoka but you can call me Yachi. I hope you like the kimono me and Kiyoko made you.”

“Yes, I hope you like it too. We did work hard on it.”

“You-you made this, that is so amazing I wish I could do something like this.” I feel the cloth and now that I think of it I’ve never worn anything this nice since my first owner and it’s nothing like the rag I came in with.

“Thank you.”

“It was no problem for us also Yachi and I would love to teach you the basics sometime.”

“Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Thank you both.”

“Hinata it looks like you just got your first after lessons activity. I hope you enjoy it later on.” Suga tells me before he guides me to another table.

“Me too. Now are we going to another branch?”

“Yeah,” Kenma tells me softly.

“Which one?”

“Nekoma,” he says as he lets a fond smile grow on his lips.


	6. Chapter 5- Meet Nekoma and Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets two new branches of the pack.

“This is Nekoma,” Kenma presents with a small smile before it melts away as quickly as it came. The first people we walk up to are the alphas we meet before and a beta by the looks of it.

“Well, Kenma, since this is your branch I’ll let you do all the introductions.” Sugawara smiles as he walks away, while Kenma makes an unpleasant grunt.

“Fine.”

“Aw Kenma, can’t you be any nicer introducing us.”

“No this is as nice as you get. Hinata, this is Kuroo Tetsurō, Yaku Morisuke and Kai Nobuyuki. Kuroo is our branch’s leader-”

“And,” he says excitedly.

“My main mate,” he mumbles.

“Huh I don’t think he heard you~,” Kuroo sings. 

“I said he’s my main mate; that means he was my first even though I have others,” he pulls the collar of his robe slightly on his shoulder and I watch as multiple mate marks appear. 

“Cool,” I say in awe.

“Not really. Anyway the rest of the pack is Yamamoto Taketora, Fukunaga Shohei, Inuoka Sou and Haiba Lev. We can go to the next branch now,” Kenma says quickly.

“Kenma aren’t you going to introduce Hinata to them?”

“I’d rather not, maybe save that for another day or never,” he says, before he tries to walk off, but Kuroo catches my hand.

“I don’t think that’s fair to the little Orange. You wanna meet these people right?” 

“I-I mean I guess if I’m supposed but if Kenma says-,” I try to pull my hand away from his but his grip gets tighter around my wrist as he pulls me farther down the table to the others.

“Guys this is the new omega in Karasuno he wanted to say ‘hi’ right?” He looks at me with a lazy smirk but I can’t be bothered to be focused on it. I continue to struggle to pull my arm away as the others stare. 

“You're kinda rude aren’t you? Doesn't even say ‘hi’ to others. Plus he’s kinda short, kinda like Yaku.” The hybrid with the silver hair pokes at causing me to fall back.

“Kuroo let his hand go, he’s pulling away. Lev you idiot stop poking him and stop talking about Yaku’s height he might hear you and kick you again.” When Kenma turns around he frowns slightly at the tears running down my face.

“Oh I didn’t mean to make him cry. I just thought he was trying to wander away; pups do that sometimes.”

“Yeah the younger ones do. Daichi’s gonna have you head for this one.”

“Shut it Yamamoto or you can be banned from the den and sleep by yourself tonight. Look Hinata I didn’t mean grab your wrist and make you cry, but if you could politely not mention this to Daichi or Koushi especially then that would be fine.” Kenma huffs as he pulls me up and holds me under his arm.

“You’re the one who scared him Kuroo and if he doesn’t say anything, consider yourself lucky. Hinata let’s go find Sugawara. He might have gone to Aoba Johsai’s table.” He herds me away from Nekoma lacing his mixed colored tail with mine. 

“They didn’t mean any harm. My branch can just be a little much kinda like Fukurodani; our two packs make up most of the hunting party so I guess you can say that’s why. But you won’t have to worry about hunting till you turn 18 or you’re granted by pack laws.” 

“Oh but I didn’t, mean to freak out or anything. I-I just felt so... so-”

“Trapped?”

“Yeah it scares me,” I say softly and he nods seeming to have understood. We continue to walk silently. It’s not a long walk but I guess that the other branch side of the room. When we get there Sugawara welcomes us to the table.

“Hey Hinata Kenma how was the introduction over at Nekoma?”

“It could have gone better, maybe if you stayed instead of leaving us to go talk.”

“Well I’m sure whatever happened couldn’t have been that bad was it?”

“No but it could have gone better if we left when I-”

“Yahoo~ anyone going to introduce Chibi-chan or do I have to introduce myself?”

“Just wait Shittykawa, you’re interrupting them.”

“They were arguing; I thought they forgot about me.”

“I wish I could.”

“Sorry to break this up but this is Hinata,” Suga says halting their conversation.

“Oh Hinata that’s such a nice name. Mine is Oikawa Tooru and this brute sitting next to me is Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I can talk for myself, Shittykawa,” Oikawa gaps.

“Stop being so vulgar not even 10 minutes and you’re already showing such an ugly side of yourself.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been doing from the beginning?”

“Hey-,”

“These two argue like husband and wife day in and day out. They never stop so don’t mind them. I’m Hanamaki Takahiro and this is Matsukawa Issei.”

“Sup,” he said glancing up.

“Other than that it would be best to meet everyone else in the den our pups are not exactly the best including because of the people they have to look up to.”

“You hurt my heart Makki, am I not a great- no the greatest pack leader here?” There were a collective amount of no’s at the table before Oikawa pouted. “You guys are so rude you hurt my feelings.”

“It shouldn’t be a surprise there’s a reason why your brother is next in line and you're not.”

Oikawa gasps, “how dare you Iwa-chan you’re so mean don’t talk to me for the rest of the night.” The pack leader pouts again pulling his chestnut colored ears pinned against his head.

“Fine by me,” Iwaizumi said before turning his attention back to me.

“It was nice to meet you Hinata and I can’t for us to be family,” he held his hand for me to shake; not trying to repeat the mistake I made with Yamaguchi but I can’t really help it. I shake his hand but before he pulls away I sniff his hand; oak, cedar to be more precise. I let go of his hand and watch as his tanned skin heats up.

“Don’t just sniff Iwaizumi. I smell way better than he does, here let me wash away his scent for you.” The next thing I hit an amazingly sweet scent but I don't know what it is.

“I’ve never smelt anything like it before. I-I don’t know.”

“You’ve never smelt grounded cinnamon before where your pack was from under rocks,” he questions me shocked.

“I don’t have a pack,” I whisper softly and I feel the scents around me grow slightly sour.

“Oh I didn’t mean to imply that you had to have a pack. It was really rude to say that I’m sorry,” he apologizes, bowing his head slightly. That was the first someone said sorry to me instead of the other way around.

“Wow Tooru that apology sounded genuine.”

“Koushi you offend me, my apologies are always genuine,” he pokes his lips out.  
“Well then I've done my good deed for today then. Let’s go Hinata, Kenama; Fukurodani awaits us,” Sugawara cheers as we walk away from a squawking Oikawa.

“Don’t abandon us when we get to Fukurodani’s table he may not be able to handle Bokuto right now,” I hear Kenma whisper when he thinks I can’t hear him.

But I hear Sugawara reply with, “I know I’ve got him; I’ll protect him.” He says the last part glancing at me before I feel my heart flutter in my chest. He’ll protect me, I’ll be safe. I may not be able to trust everyone but maybe he’s okay. They continue talking until he looks at the two who’ve gone completely silent. I look up to see what caused them to go... quite

“They’re gone.”

“They’re gone,” they exclaim together.


	7. Chapter 6- Meet Fukurodani?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama made a mistake and Tooru is a great big brother (when he wants to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does Daichi and Hajime seem like they would be brothers on differrent terms.
> 
> Enjoy!

[Sugawara's pov]

They were gone. How did they- no when did they leave. Oh Bokuto was going to get an ear full when I found him and I'd hate to do it but was Akaashi too. How does a team as loud as theirs is and with a leader like Bokuto was able to sneak out without him noticing me. I watch as Kenma turns around and his ears pull back angrily.

“They left,” he exclaims almost as if someone stole his favorite book from him (which was clearly a death sentence), but he was right. The only few people that were left were Kageyama who fell asleep in his throne, Daichi who was trying to wake him up, Ushijima Wakatoshi from Shiratorizawa and my brother Semi Eita who politely waved me over trying not to anger me more.

“Where did everyone go and in the middle of a traditional ceremony too. Toshi, where is your pack?”

“They went off without me. I thought it would be best to tell you first before I left, but now that you know I’ll take my leave,” he tries to rush off but I hold tightly to his arm. 

“Where did they go?” I say feeling my rage grow. I honestly don’t get paid enough for this, actually I don’t get paid for this at all but by the end of tonight I should.

“They went on a run. It is a full moon and from what I heard Bokuto had an itch to shift so Akaashi to him and his pack on a quick walk. Nekoma heard and left with them, then Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and the rest of Shiratorizawa followed. Don’t be mad Kou-nii we can round them back in for you if you want and bring them back in for you.”

“You damn straight you are, you have 15 miutes Eita. I don’t care if they are fighting a war right now just get them back here this instant and take Toshi with you.” The two of them nod and run off. I glanced back to where I left Kenma and Hinata just to see the younger pup was hiding in his tail crying.

“What happened? Kenma why is he crying?”

“He was saying sorry for ruining the night. I tried to tell him that it was fine and what happened had nothing to do with him but he admitted that he did something to cause it,” oh. Oh now that was not going to do. Our newest pack member was crying because the idiots in the pack ruined his special day.  
“Don’t cry, Hinata what happened has nothing to do with you and is not your fault whatsoever. A small misstep happened in tonight’s events but come here,” I guide the pup up from his spot on the floor and guide over to where Daichi and Kageyama are talking.

“Even though you didn't get to meet everyone else at least you can skip to the main event. This is Kageyama Tobio, future head wolf, alpha and your mate,” I introduce him and he leans in to Kageyama who wears his normal scowl on his face. I watch as the tears on Hinata face dry and his tail wags happily behind him.

“You smell amazing; like a thunderstorm and lighting with a hint of fresh rain,” his complements continue like rapid fire and it’s really a sweet sight; me and Daichi choose right. Or so I thought Kageyama’s normal scowl turns into a real one and his word fly out like venom the moment the mess hall doors open with the rest pack:

“I reject you,” he says coldly before turning and walking away. We all stand in shock before Tsukishima pushes past the crowd to follow him. He tries to walk past me avoiding my eyes but I grab anyway. “A midnight run really?” I quirk my eyebrows at him. He opens his mouth to explain but that’s for another time. “I don’t want to hear it just fix this. You're his advisor to be, and if you want to be alive for your mating ceremony I suggest you advise him to the best of your ability and get him back in this room do you understand me?”

“Yes Suga,” I let go and watch the blond scurry down the hall chambers that lead outside.

[Kageyama’s pov]

I’ve royally screwed up. Daichi will be here any moment to drag me back in there and have me apologize to the pack (and extra). Then he’ll force me to accept the bond and say sorry to the runt personally. Only to be shocked out my thoughts by Tsukishima slamming the back door open

“Are you moronic, brain dead, an imbecile? I can’t believe you’ve do something so stupid as to rejecting him not only tonight of all nights but in front of the whole pack. You lowered his rank before he got one don’t you know how this affects him?”

“I said I didn’t want a mate. I don’t care how it affects him or his rank.”

“You can’t say that you have a responsibility, you need an heir and a queen to rule with you.”  
“I’m the one that took the classes with no one else but you and my brother and if I must I’d rather lead with him then a useless dumbass. I won’t put the pack in danger of anarchy, it won’t happen,” I growl out.

“This is not your pack not yet-”

“It’s my birthright!” 

“No it’s mine,” Tooru’s soft voice filled the night and the two freeze.

“Kei you can go back inside Koushi wants you.” Tsukishima bows to the both of us before he walks back in the pack house, but Tooru doesn’t talk until he closes the door.

“You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“I rejected him,” I told him softly.

“I know that part everyone does; I’m talking about why?”

“I don’t want this not any of this. I’m- I’m willing to do anything, to take any responsibility and follow any tradition because that’s what’s kept the pack together but I won’t do that,” I say frustratedly.

“Wow,” he says a huff.

“What?”

“You sound like you’ve revised the pack oath,” he says as he opens his arm for me to walk into. I take the offer and walk into his arm; feeling him rub and scent my neck.

“Shut up, Ru.” I say embarrassed.

“What? You were claiming all those bold things were the best for the pack. A real leader; better than what could have been. Even though you were wrong.”

“About what?”

“It’s my birthright, you stole it.” 

“I didn’t steal it... well I didn’t mean to,” he gives me a knowing sigh.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to do this,” I whine.

“I know,” he slowly lowers us on the patch grass that will probably ruin our kimonos but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“You know,” he begins softly. “He’s not really all that bad. He’s a weird one I’ll tell you that much. I can’t believe he’s never smelt ground cinnamon before, but that’s beside the point. He’s in the mess hall crying because he thinks he did something wrong because you rejected him in front of the whole pack most of them followed you in leadership and rejected him as a packmate. The boy is hurting, he looks like he has so much love to give and not a person in the world to give it to. The next time you see him look in his eyes, you’ll see it.”

“I don’t want to see him; I told you I don’t want a mate.” I say as he runs his hands through my hair.

“I can’t force you, we both know you’re too stubborn for that. Though you must know you only have 8 cycles to make it right. The sun rises and falls a lot faster than you think.”

“Look at Dummykawa sounding all smart,” the two of us jolt when we watch Hajime and Daichi walk into the courtyard. Daichi opts for sitting next to me while Hajime sits next to Tooru; my brothers.

“Did he talk some sense into you?”

“If you wanted sense you should have sent me or yourself not him,” Tooru gasps accusingly.

“Why must you hurt my feelings? We were just sitting out here enjoying some brotherly bonding and you guys come in and ruin it.”

“I’m his brother, shouldn’t I be out here?”

“Yeah well-”

“I’m also his brother, so shouldn’t I be out here too.”

“No you guys don’t count, you're his brothers-in-law not his brother there’s a difference.”

“I still hear the word brother don’t you guys?” I say softly as I snuggle closer into Tooru’s scent. 

“Yeah I do.”

“Me too.”

“I guess it’s fine then,” Tooru says wrapping his tail around the two of us. The atmosphere returns back to the quietness it was before, as we snuggle into each other’s embraces. Slowly falling asleep to the elements.


	8. Chapter 7- Broken Branches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara needs a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

[Sugawara’s pov]

Dealing with a split pack is always the hardest because not only is the pack as whole split but the branches are as well. Tensions are high and branches are split when the leader of the pack says one thing and their members do another they start snap piece by piece. Secret alliances are formed and nothing gets done like they're supposed to. Everyone's inner wolf shows themselves more and they react on instinct. There’s no one more affected by shifts in the pack balance then the pups.

“Hinata, you'll be sleeping in me and Daichi’s room for now,” I was as I guide him through the halls.

“What about Kenma?” It was nice to hear his soft voice after Kenma gave him whatever mix it was that helped him speak our tongue even if it was temporary, but now that left him open to understand and ask questions without a barrier. His question was not an easy one to answer. The way things are going now Nekoma is a pack that is no longer acting with Karasuno because they accept Hinata as the next queen to the throne and even though some of us may feel differently about it Karasuno will not accept on the political stance.

“Kenma has to stay with Nekoma for a while until we can sort out pack politics. It’s really boring though and not much else, he just stumped with paper-”

“This is because of what happened when I was rejected right? I caused all of this,”

“You did not. This was going to happen sooner or later even though I just rather that this didn’t happen at all. We’ll fix this, for now just stay with the Karasuno and Aoba Johsai branches, you'll be safe with them.”

“Oh okay,” he says as I open the door to our room.

“This will be your room for the time being.” I turn to face Hinata and I see tears eyes and his bright orange tail wags impossibly fast behind him.

“I sleep here? In this room? A-and on this bed?” He stared at me, searching. I can’t tell for what and it’s not like his voice gave anything away. Did he hate it? Granted our room wasn’t decorated to any theme, with different trinkets or small items we found closer human territory. Oh and that stupid “space” rock Tooru gave us one our offical mating ceremony, that I would have threw at him if it wasn’t for my mom. 

“Yes, do you hate it?” I ask slowly.

“N-no I just can’t believe you’re allowing me to sleep in a bed. Including one as nice as this one. I-I can’t sleep here, I don’t deserve it.”

“What are you talking about? Of course you deserve it. Come here,” I walk past him and sit on the edge of my bed, motioning for him to join me. He looks at me unsure but walks over anyway. I pull him close in my arms.

“I don’t know what happened to you Hinata but whoever made you feel like you don’t deserve simple things like a warm bed and food to eat was so wrong. You not only deserve those things but you deserve so much more. And all of us are willing to give it to you.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what you deserve; love from the people around you.”

“Oh,” he says softly. Like he couldn’t believe that this was happening. But I'm determined to prove every voice that told him those things wrong. I can't imagine what a pup like him grew up thinking and how he was forced to believe them. I can't stand the thought of my pup even baring them for a second. So imagining that Hinata dealt with it his whole life sends my mother instincts into overdrive.

"If you don't mind, could I stay in the room with you? In case you need something or you have a bad dream."

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm pretty sure you have other things to take care of."

"Yeah I have a pup he's 5 but he's with Asahi and the others I trust them so I can stay with you."

"I can't let you do that you-you have someone who needs you. You shouldn’t leave him to stay with me that wouldn't be fair. I'll be fine," he looks at me with a determined face. One I've seen Kageyama wear plenty of times when he was a younger pup trying to prove he could do the same. By every night I always told him:

"At least let me tuck you in, if you're sure that's what you want."

"That would be fine," he replies softly.

"Okay," I guide Hinata to the covers. When he settles down in the bed he turns over to face me with drowsy eyes. I chuckle at the sight, tucking in the blanket around his waist on both sides. He shifts himself lower in the bed until only his eyes and the tuffs of his hair are visible. Only when he's completely still do I lean over scenting his cheeks and kiss him lightly on his forehead.

"Good night Hinata. I'll be back to get you tomorrow."

"..."

"Hinata?" I looked behind me to see that the orange haired pup was already fast asleep. I reach over to the brightest oil lamp and dim it not leaving him in complete darkness before exiting the room. My first stop is to where Daichi is, knowing Asahi could handle Hiroshi for a little while longer. Re-following my steps I head back to the mess hall then out through the hall that leads outside. The first thing that crosses my mind is how cute they all are; Daichi, Tooru, Hajime and Tobio. Precious Tobio; nothing has ever gone right for the pup, but if he would only give Hinata a chance he would see that it was meant to be.

"Are you going to stare at us or lay down babe?" 

"No, sorry I have to check on Hiroshi and Tooru's pups then there is paperwork and pack law I have to fix."

"That bad, huh? I don't want you working all night. There's still time to get everything right," I can hear them comfort in his words and nod even though he can't see me.

"Okay I won't."

"Give Hiroshi kisses for me," he says his voice fading back into slumber.

"I will." I watch Daichi snuggle closer into Kageyama's back before walking back into the pack house. My feet carry me as fast as they can, taking me to the nursery part of the den. When I walk in the room to say I'm surprised by the condition room and the pups would be a lie. Asahi for the most part has clearly given up and is playing along with whatever they're playing that needs them to use every toy and bone in the room.

"Now what is going on here? I do believe that little ones are to sleep at this time."

"Mama! We're pl-playing human pirates a-and um and Hikaru and Reiji took took Asahi-san captive and me and Koji had to-to um rescue them," my baby quickly stutters out. The other three belong to Hajime and Tooru. Reiji being the oldest, Hikaru, the same age as Hiroshi, their youngest mobile Koji and Yoshi who was a few months back. But just as Hiroshi said, they have small pirate hats on each of them with poor Asahi tied up the kids blanket.

"They attacked me. Koushi I was trying to put them to bed but Hikaru and Reiji were missing and then I ended up tied up and the kids started playing and-" 

"Silence prisoner," Hikaru jabs Asahi in the rib with Koji's old teething bone. He whines softly for help and I stiffel my laugh. That makes sense, that's what happened. Daichi favored Reiji, and taught him how to tie hunting knots which is why even Asahi can't get out. Hikaru on the other hand was exactly like his mother in almost every way so it made sense that Asahi would have issues even speaking.

"Hikaru, that wasn't nice. Apologize to Asahi." I give him a stern look.

"But he's a prisoner, they don't get to talk, he knows the rules," just like his mother.

"Iwaizumi Hikaru, if I have to get your father to make you apologize I will. Tell Asahi you're sorry," his ears pin to the back of his head and a small whine comes out. 

"Asahi-san I am sorry that poked you with the bone and it hurt you." 

"That's better now Reiji untie him." Reiji has always been a tougher one being the oldest spoiled by Daichi and Tooru plus he has a strong personality like his dad getting him to back down won't be as easy.

"It's late Reiji and you guys need to go to bed, how can I get you there without trouble?" I watch the 7 year old think about the question before his final request is:

"I wanna go on a pack hunt," he declares.

"Not possible."

“I want my brothers' meal shares."

“Hey,” the two whine together.

“One that's not fair to them. Two all food is divided equal and shared so three it's,”

"Not possible. Fine, I wanna go on a trip to the human territory with you and spend the whole day with Uncle Tobi tomorrow." 

"If you can move your day with uncle Tobi to the weekend then I can get you two days with him and you help with chores before we go to the human territory."

"Deal," he says excitedly.

"Good now untie Asahi-san."

"Okay" the boy skips over to Asahi and one piece of the sheet makes the whole thing fall off easily.

"Good now grab the sheet and everyone hop on their beds." As I say this one of the boys yells 'race ya' over my voice and the pups scramble into their beds giggling at poor Koji who can't quite reach yet.

"Here let me help you," I gently picked up the little one and lay him on his bed tucking him in first leaving him with a light kiss on his forehead. Then moving on to the next bed I tuck Hiroshi giving the extra kisses from his dad. Going up the row I sweetly tuck the last two in giving them butterfly kisses each. Before I leave I get one more glance around the room. It's like I said before; there’s no one more affected by shifts in the pack balance then the pups. Most of the Karasuno and Aoba Johsai pups might be in the nursery but it doesn't take away from the fact that no other packs pups are in the room. 

With a quick nod from Asahi I leave the room. He should be fine with cleaning up the toys as the pups sleep. I, on the other hand, have work to do. Pack laws that need editing, some more pups from Fukurodani that would like pardons for early pack hunting access which in that case we'd need to hold a practice one for safety. There's pack politics with Hinata and Kageyama, Shiratorizawa's heir that is about to be born, not to mention Keji's having his sixth pup a couple days after so that's another two bed that needs to be built and the collection of Kiyoko and Yachi payment for the month plus Tsukishima need a brush up lesson on pack files. All this is the easy stuff, is what I try to tell myself before I feel four light kicks in my stomach. Oh, I guess there's that too. So that's 4 beds instead of two. I look out the window judging by the moon. It's almost midnight so that means 3 hours of work, 15 minute break and another 3 hours and 45 minutes of work. That only leaves me with 4 hours of sleep which is more than last night so I'll take it. I finally reach my work office (which is inconveniently on the other side of the house) and open the doors. 

"Time to be productive," I whisper to myself before I pick up my first folder of the night.


	9. Chapter 8- It's never just Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings can't be changed no matter how many years go by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters and a two day streak I am so proud.

[Kageyama's pov]

"Tobio-chan, it's time to wake up,"

"Why? It's way too early to do anything."

"It's 4:30 by the looks of it that means you're late," by the time he finishes his sentence I'm already near the door.

"Why didn't Daichi wake me up?"

"He tried to but I said to leave it to me cuz you were so cute and you had a ladybug on your nose if that doesn't spell cute I don't know what does." 

I sigh as my brother runs with me up stairs, "well thanks to you I'm late and I didn't even get a chance to groom my fur." 

"You look fine. Plus you're not the only one who's late-"

"Who cares if you're late I have a responsibility." I say before we're swarmed aids. Rushing as quickly as they can to get us ready properly. 

"Kageyama-sama, Oikawa-sama you mustn't sleep in if you both have important things to tend to," the both of us raise our heads to the man scolding us. He holds a stern face but we both know it's out of love.

"Hayashi-san we're sorry but last night didn't go so well, it really took a toll on our bodies."

"I don't wanna hear it. I already heard from Sugawara-sama when he came around with the pups. And all offense but I'm way older and I don't use my body as an excuse for why things aren't done so neither should you." Hayashi-san was our human caregiver as children including Kei. He'd take care of the three of us more than our parents would. The one other person that could keep Tooru in line besides Hajime.

"Don't think you're scott free either Kageyama-sama but there's not enough time in the world to explain why you were wrong just hurry and go. You only have ten minutes to get to your meeting." Just as we were rushed in we were rushed out dressed in silk robes.

"Well you heard him let's go," Tooru says, already running off, leaving me to catch up.

"Iwa-chan better not be mad at me since I made it on time," Tooru says just as the door opens.

"Barely you've both barely made it. Leaving the pack hold on and if I have to hear Hikaru complain one more time about why his name is so similar to Hiroshi I might just kill you," Tooru blushes embarrassed. 

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," in his defense he did. When he found out he and Sugawara were due on the same day it didn't take long for him to convince Suga that the babies should have similar names.

“Well I don’t care about that anymore just get in here,” Hajime grabs us both by the hand and pulls us in the room. To anyone and literally everyone breakfast with their pack is just that. Not to us though; the head family must sit at the head of the table they must eat with branch heads and their family and discuss laws, rules and rations that will be in effect that day. I personally don’t expect anyone but Aoba Johsai to be there but it seems that I’m wrong. When I fully enter the room everyone stands and greets me accordingly.

“Nice of you to join us Kageyama-sama.” They say together; practiced and rehearsed.

Meetings are strictly business and titles are a must for everything even if we are friends outside the door.

“Nice to be joined,” I say before bowing slightly. Silence is kept till I sit down in the front then give then the branch leaders then their pups.

“You’re late,” Tsukishima whispers harshly.

“I know that,” I whisper back before clearing my throat catching everyone's attention.

“We may begin; Sugawara-san may I hear the reports for the packs before individual reports?” 

“Yes well we have an edited work of pack laws that have the changes that have been requested. We must set up a scheduled practice hunt for the pups in Fukurodani, they’d like pardons and would like to run the test along with Yamamoto-kun, Tanaka-kun and Nishinoya-kun-”

“Tell them their request is denied. They can wait until their ban is over; they have 4 more moons anyway. You may continue.”

“Yes Kagayama-sama. Moving forwards there pack politics involving yourself and Hinata-sama-”

“You may skip over that until the end.”

“Yes Kagayama-sama. Shiratorizawa's heir is about to be born along with Bokuto-sama sixth pup a few days after, so we shall be in need of more rations as a whole. Collecting Kiyoko and Yachi payment for the month of stay went effortless and the young advisor needs a short update on pack files.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes there is nothing else to report.”

“Alright then Tsukishima-kun Karasuno’s pack report,” I say boredly there’s a reason why we start these so early in the morning; they’d take forever otherwise.

“There’s only a need for two things the hunt pardon that Tanaka-kun and Nishinoya-kun asked for and Kiyoko and Yachi put in a request for travel into human territory. They’d like to sell their kimono and yukata in the market.”

“Their request is granted, make sure they take Sugawara-san if that’s alright and anyone else that would like to go.”

“Okay,” he bows quickly before taking his seat and eating quietly.

“Iwaizumi-san, may I have Aoba Johsai’s report?”

“Only one thing today; it seems like Azumane-san has finished health reports and on behalf of the Aoba Johsai pack we are joyed to say that Kyoutani Kentarou and Kyoutani Shigeru are having their first pup.”

“Congratulations to them,” Hajime bows and takes his seat.

“Kozume-san’s report, please.”

“We have nothing to report.” Normally even if they didn’t they’d still make up something on Kuroo’s behalf just to bother Daichi. But then again with everything going on it’s not that strange.

“Akaashi-san’s report, please.”

“We also have nothing to report.”

“Fine then Tendou-san your pack’s report.”

“Just a request please; when our heir is born we’d like to continue the tradition of the Shiratorizawa pack so we require no aids, but what we’d like is extra time with our pup before sending him the den.”

“I see no reason why not the pup will be your heir. I just hope you can raise him to the best of your ability.”

“We hope so too,” Tendou bows politely before Ushijima helps him sit back down.

“I remember that Sugawara-san brought up my supposed mate; I rejected him for the time being. May I see where the other packs stand? Karasuno?”

“Accept.”

“Aoba Johsai?”

“Accept.”

“Nekoma?”

“Reject.”

“Fukurodani?”

“Reject.”

“Shiratorizawa?” 

“Neutral.”

“Alright then if that is all and everyone has eaten their full dismissed.” The three head pack branches bow along with their pups and leave.

“Did you get everything?”

“Yes including the part where you have half the pack against you half with you and one neither.”

“Shut up you salty dumbass,” I growl out.

“No cursing Uncle Tobi.”

“You’re such a bad uncle.”

“No bad words at the table.” Oh I forgot the younger pups at the table.

“Exactly Tobio-chan you really should watch what you say because you could leave a bad impression on the-”

“Du-dumbass,” Hiroshi giggles out.

“Hiroshi?!”

“Kageyama look what you did-”

“Can we say dumbass now?”

“No Reiji you-”

“Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass~” Koji sings out and the adults look at me with a sharp scowl.

“Hey cut it out as your parents said you shouldn’t curse and neither should I.”

“Uncle Tobio, you're such a dumbass sometimes.”

“Hikaru I thought I just thought I said to stop.”

“Yeah but everyone else got to say it, it wasn’t fair.”

“Will it be fair when you have to spend the day in the den by yourself?”

“Dad no, I just wanted a turn.”

“Well when you do what everyone else does you don’t always get the same result now get and let's go.”

“Iwa-chan don’t be so harsh.”

“Tooru don’t be so soft it’s just a day. Hikaru, come with me.”

“Fine,” he says, pouting.

“The rest of you munchkins can follow me and Kou-chan your Uncle Tobio has work that needs to be done and you have lessons that need to be done.” The pups jumped up from their seats and ran off with Tooru and Suga chasing after them.

“It could have gone worse,” Daichi offers with a smile.

“It did, and to make things worse Kei was right.”

“I usually am when it comes to you,” he smirks.

“Don’t you have paperwork to do?”

“No, I have paperwork to look at. I can do that any time.” 

“Well since you have time why don’t you check on Hinata and stay with him for the day.”

“Daichi I can find 15 other things to do then spend my time babysitting.”

“Well then you can do those 15 other things with Hinata. I need to have a talk with Kageyama if you must see us. We'll still be here.” Kei glares at us but walks off anyway slamming the door slightly behind him.

“What is this meeting about Daichi? You do know I have to do rounds around pack ground.”

“Don’t worry about that, I have Tanaka doing that.”

“He’s housebound he can’t go out.”

“I’ve already handled it, Kageyama. Calm down.”

“I’m trying but you can’t tell me what just happened wasn’t a complete disaster.”

“It was there’s no denying that but it’s your first meeting with the pack you couldn’t have expected it to go perfect.”

“It would have been better if I wasn’t late, if I didn’t split the pack and their branches, if I was actually their leader. That would have made it go better, but you know what I was late for the meeting, I did split the pack and everyone in it and I’m not their leader. Did you see the way they looked at me? No matter what we are out of this room the moment we step in I don’t belong.”

“You’ve got to stop telling yourself that,” Daichi tells me with a sigh. “It was just a breakfast meeting one of thousands you’ll have until you have your own heir to mentor that will take over.”

“Not happening.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The line ends with me and goes back to Tooru just how it was meant to be.”

“You can’t do that Aoba Johsai already has an heir; Roiji.”

“And Hikaru will take this one just as it was always meant to be.”

“You’re running from your responsibility Kageyama.”

“No I’m not, I’m taking it. This is what I’m meant to do: rule for as long as I can but when that is done and over Tooru’s line will take the crown and mine will end.”

“Kageyama wait-”

“No Daichi I’ve made up my mind; you can do as you please with whatever his name is but he will not carry my name,” with that I walkout the room. I made a vow with myself and all my parents' graves; for what they’ve done to me and Tooru they will never get what they want. The line ends with me and is given back to Tooru just how it’s supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely enjoyed writing this chapter including with the thing with Tobio's nephews.


	10. Chapter 9- Adventures in Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Japanese is kinda dusty and rusty so please excuse if there is any misspellings.

“Babysit the runt” Daichi says; “it’ll be easy” Daichi says. Well it’s not so easy when I can’t find him,” I say before I bump into Tadashi.

“O-oh sorry Tsukki,” he apologizes.

“It’s not your fault I should have been looking where I was going.”

“Okay well what’s going on did the meeting go okay?”

“As good as it can be with a birthright stealer and a replacement for the dead,” I huff.

“Don't say that; you don’t even know if he’s dead and the birthright is not stolen it was given to him.”

“It didn’t belong to his parents so they had no right to give it away and when was the last time we’ve talked to him; I'm the dead’s replacement and he’s a birthright stealer that won’t change,” I say as we keep walking.

“Where are we going? Isn't your office on the other side of the house?”

“Yes, but Daichi put me in charge of the runt and didn’t tell me where he is.”

“Runt? Do you mean the queen; his name is Hinata. Tsukki don’t be mean.”

“He’s not the queen didn’t you hear he was rejected,” I say dead-panned.

“That doesn't change who he is, Kageyama just being stubborn.”

“Who's stubborn?” Sugawara says just before we reach the lesson room.

“I think you know who we’re talking about Suga-san.”

“Yeah I do, but on another note what brings you two here? Yamaguchi has pup fever already?”

“N-no,” he says, stuttering.

“We’re here because Daichi put me on babysitting duty. So I’d like to know where Hinata is.”

“He’s in with us, he's writing with the younger pups.”

“Really?”

“Yeah take a look,” Sugawara opens the door and surely enough Hinata’s on the floor with the other pups and Oikawa-san practicing writing. He holds a serious face with his tongue sticking out in concentration before he looks up at Oikawa-san and shows him the paper. Oikawa looks at him happily before sending him toward us.

“Suga-san look I wrote my name,” he over excitedly shoves the paper in Suga’s hand before he bounces in place. Sugawara looks over the sloppy written Kanji with a small smile on his face.

‘わたし和日向商用.’

“You did a good job but you added a part that’s spelled wrong,” Tadashi notices.

“Oh it is? I had a dream or a memory about the name Shouyou last night so I decided to add it to the one you gave me.”

“That’s sweet and I like it, so for now your name will be Hinata Shouyou,” Suga says before ruffling his hair. Then he turns to us with a smile.

“Will you join us?”

“Sure.”

“No.”

“Tsukki be nice.”

“I have things to do,” I remind him.

“You have to watch Hinata and there he is so get to watching,” he says with a cheeky smile. One thing about Yamaguchi Tadashi is he may be a nervous wreck at times but he can be sly when he wants to be.

“Alright fine,” I huff before he pulls me and Tadashi into the room and hands us a piece of paper.

“So Hinata what are we doing,” Yamaguchi says with a smile on his face.

“Sentences. Oikawa says that they’re easy once you get the hang of it but I’ve been doing it all day and can’t do it.”

“Well it might take a while, let’s start back your name. You spelled your let’s say last name right but not your first name look.” Tadashi picks up a pencil and writes the first way he wrote it.

“This is how you wrote it first time: 商用. But how you actually write it is: 翔陽.”

“It’s the same thing actually it wouldn’t matter anyway you write it just his writing is a bit simpler.”

“Yeah cuz he’s stupid.”

“I am not Reiji.”

“You are too. Your kanji looks like chicken scratch.”

“Well I’ve never written before; it’s weird.”

“No it’s not your just stupid.”

“Reiji mind you mouth you shouldn’t say things like that including when you don’t know what you're talking about,” Oikawa says sternly.

“Sorry,” he says softly.

“It’s okay,” he says and the two hug.

“Aww Tsukki isn’t that cute? I can’t wait to have pups of our own someday,” he whispers in my ear.

“Well a few more weeks and we’ll see.”

“Ew, st-stop being so kissy kissy around, um around us.”

“Hiroshi there's nothing wrong with them being in love,” Sugawara says sweetly. “I remember being in love. Sneaking out on moonlight runs, skinny dipping in the lake-”

“Being skinny,” Oikawa cuts in.

“Hey-”

“Mama you snuck out?”

“What’s skinny dipping,” Koji asked.

“When you swim naked.”

“Ew you swim naked that's weird.”

Sugawara huffs as Oikawa laughs at him. “Well for one I was young and stupid. So you should never sneak out and pups shouldn’t skinny dipping is for adults so you guys shouldn’t try it-”

“What ‘bout in the bathtub?”

“That’s different Koji; and I’ve been skinny Tooru. I just put a few pounds on because of the twins.”

“Well I didn’t gain nearly as much as you are,” Oikawa points out.”

“Iwaizumi Tooru, if you politely call me fat one more time I’m going to shove my swollen foot up your-”

“Koushi, they're children here,” Oikawa-san says horrified, while me and Yamaguchi stifle a laugh behind our hand.

“Fine. Tooru don’t you have to feed Yoshi?”

“Yes but if I didn’t know better I’d say you're trying to get rid of me.”

“I am, get out,” Sugawara says, opening the door for him.

“Can I come?”

“Well actually a mother nursing private Hinata-”

“No it’s fine, he can come.”

“Are sure if I’m not allowed then-”

“Nonsense we’re both omegas here. Kei, Yamaguchi stay here; I know what you’re supposed to do and if you get in trouble I’ll take full responsibility for it. Oikawa pulls Hinata out the room and closes the door behind him.

“Are you sure you should let him go by himself,” Yamaguchi asks, concerned.

“I mean sure Oikawa’s not the best but he can step up when he needs to. Hinata should be fine,” Sugawara says.

“I mean yeah Yamaguchi what’s the worst that can happen,” I tell him.

[...]

A fucking drop. A fucking omega drop is the worst thing that can happen, “how did this happen Tooru I thought I could trust you with as something as simple as babysitting you have your own children how could you let this happen?”

“Now Tsukishima no need to get upset, your angry pheromones will only make him sink farther.” 

“This is partly your fault too Suga-san you encouraged this,” I point to the nearly unconscious omega on the floor.

“Well I’m sorry weren’t you the one who was supposed to watch him?”

“Yes but I was told he was going to be safe by an adult so why would I have to worry if that adult would come back not 15 minutes later saying that he’s gone into a drop.”

“Tsukki just calm down. An angry alpha won't do anything but make it worse,” Yamaguchi tells me softly, cradling the small omega in his arms.

“One; Yamaguchi I am calm, my voice has been impassive the whole time-”

“Your pheromones tell a different story.”

“Hush. But back to what I was saying; can you just tell me what happened?”

“Alright fine. So we were walking to my room which isn’t far by the way but we ended up talking about his past. I mentioned to him about how I need to shift because that’s how Yoshi and I feel most comfortable nursing. I asked him if he could shift, he said no. I asked why, he said he didn’t know he could. So I tried to give him advice on how to do it and to try it out, but then he started screaming and he dropped.”

“So you were talking and you opened up his past trauma that scared him enough to make him drop.”

“Don’t say it like that Kei,” he whines.

“But that is what happened, isn't it?”

“Yes.” He says embarrassed.

“Alright then go collect any omega you find and things for a nest.”

“Shouldn’t I stay here?”

“Nope you’ve done enough.”

“Is everyone turning on me today? At least I know my baby got my back right Reiji?”

“Bye mama,” the little alpha waves.

“Not you too. What about you Koji, you wanna find things for a nest with me?” He asks with a little bit of hope in his eyes.

“Sure, but only so you’re not lonely,” the toddler gets up and walks over to Tooru before they head to the door.

“Ha,” Tooru says before he pulls his lower eyelid and sticks out his tongue. Real mature he is but I’m glad he hasn’t changed that much. Unlike Tobio on the other hand. Who knows what’s going on in that idiot's head.

"Calm down Kei everything will be alright now. Why don't come sit next to me?" Yamaguchi pats the spot next him so I feel kinda obligated to sit by him.

"He's like a big child," Yamaguchi says, rubbing Hinata's hair.

"Physically or…"

"No silly. He kinda acts like one," Sugawara chuckles as he sits down on Yamaguchi's other side. 

"I'm willing to bet he hasn't had a childhood like we did so maybe now that he's here he can come out that way and experience things.” Suga says wisely.

“Well then as a packmate I hope to give it to him,” Yamaguchi says wishfully. I hum softly in response. Sugawara cradles Yoshi in his arms while Reiji carefully pokes the little cheek until his hand is swatted away. He whines and pulls his hand back anyway. Hiroshi on the other hand decided to sit behind his mom looking at a book that may or may not be upside down. I can’t really tell; but what I can tell by the look in Tadashi’s eye is that he longs for this. Pups of his own and in a few more weeks I’ll give him exactly what he wants.

Stuck in my thoughts I nearly don’t hear the knock at the door before Oikawa, Koji and a few more omegas from our packs join us, “We have pillows that belong to Karasuno and Aoba Johsai, blankets as well. The omega members go with them and snacks are on the way.” Oikawa whispers; which is funny I didn’t know he could.

“Who’s bringing them?” Sugawara says handing off the child while the others get situated.

“Iwa-chan said he’d do it and pick up the pups.”

“He doesn’t have to take Hiroshi because I can give him to Daichi,” he offers.

“Nonsense one that is way more trouble than it’s worth and two we need a hands on deck so... Kei?”

“Yes?” Whatever could he want from me now.

“Take the pups- yup there you go,” he says shoving Yoshi in my hand. “Watch them until Iwa-chan get’s here with the snacks. We have a nest to build and we don’t need your scent stinking it up.” Oikawa naturally heards the pups out the door with me. I try to say reject but he closes the door locking it. 

“If Iwa comes tell him to knock and leave it there.” Oikawa says through the crack of the door before hearing him walk away.

“Well what are we going to do now?” Reiji says.

“Let’s just walk around till we find him or we get bored whatever comes first,” I offer. He nods his head agreeing. Not to say (Read: he totally does) has favorites but if he chose it would have to be Reiji. So today wasn’t going absolutely terrible but when it’s over he’s making a point to tell Daichi and anyone else that he will never babysit again unless it’s his own kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be kind light it just took a turn and I went with it.


	11. Chapter 10- 2 Steps Forward 1 Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say sorry in advace for the puns.

Sugawara’s pov

After easily kicking Kei out, Tooru clears his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Okay everyone I know my pack omegas haven’t gotten the chance to meet the little one but this is Hinata. He can’t say ‘hi’ right now because of the drop but he’s a sweetheart when he’s not knocked out. It is our job as his pack mates to get him out of this drop and help him build a nest worth resting. So we’re strong calming pheromones but the closer he gets to waking up we’ll lighten the smell so we don’t overwhelm him. Got it?” The others nod to his instruction before making their way to me and Yamaguchi on the floor. Kunimi gets particularly close and smells his scent glands.

“Are you guys sure this is an omega he has no scent,” he says boredly.

“Well about that we already had Asahi check so yes he is. It’s just that his scent glands don’t quite work yet.” I haven’t really shared that information with anyone so this should be a good start. 

“Well now that everyone knows that important piece of information let's get started this is my soon to be brother-in-law. I'm trusting you guys,” he says with a scary amount of seriousness in his otherwise pleasant voice. The others shiver at it and instantly get to work. Others (Read: Tanaka and Nishinoya) start talking at a tone that could be considered deadly including to a dropped omega.

“We're going to build the hell out of this nest,” Tanaka exclaims.

“Damn right we are,” Noya agrees at the same volume if not louder.

“Then stop screaming about it and start. Also get better control of your scents. You smell as calming as a human party,” I scold. The two pin their ears back embarrassed and softly mumble an apology, before helping with the nest. Yamaguchi looked at me pleadingly as if to ask if he could join. I nod of course and carefully move Hinata into my lap as he scampers off to scent pillows. Hinata trembles at first getting used to the new scent but when he calms he purrs in my chest.

“That's it, Hinata come back to us,” Tooru coos next to me. He mumbles something in his dream like state before pressing closer to my chest.

“What was that?” I ask.

“Too much… hurts,” he whines

“Too much what? Hinata what hurts?” I say a little concerned.

“Everything,” he whines again this time catching the attention of the omegas in the room.

“Alright then,” Tooru looks at the others and they seem to get whatever message that was hidden in his eyes. Not that I saw; I was more focused on the pup in my arms that was starting to burn up. 

“S'hot Suga,” he mumbles.

“I know baby it'll be fine you'll feel better in a moment.” He whines at the thought of being stuck in his uncomfortable situation.

“Look we’ve got a nice big nest for you to rest in.” Tooru says trying to take his mind off the pain that comes with drifting out of a drop. “And Iwa-chan’s bringing snacks for us. I bet this is your first nesting too so we made sure to make it look and feel like the best thing ever.” Tooru was heavily invested in this, I could tell. I know he couldn’t have meant for Hinata to drop this far let alone drop at all so maybe he was trying to make it up to him. A small knock on the door shook me from my thoughts. 

“That must be Iwa-chan with the snacks. Yahaba get the snacks,” he says, not taking his eyes off Hinata.

“One, it's Kyotani now. Two, of course you send the pregnant one to get up,” he grumbles.

“It’s all the same,” he says nonchalantly. I hear a huff on Shigeru's part but watch him get up anyway and waddle to the door. He’s really grown quickly, he must have a full litter.

“How do you feel Hinata, any better?”

“Head hurts... hungry,” he manages to say.

“Well it’s a good thing Oikawa got Hajime to bring us food. Let’s go get some,” I pick up Hinata and carefully place him in the center of the nest so he’s surrounded by everyone.

“Hey can you sit up for us that way you can eat,” Yamaguchi coaxes. Hinata doesn’t give a verbal answer, he just tries to sit up and leans on the closest person next to. 

“I’m the chosen one,” Nishinoya whispers-shouts.

“Lucky,” Tanaka whines playfully.

“Don’t hog him,” Tooru tries to scowl, sitting behind Hinata and pulling him in his lap.

“Don’t jolt him,” Nishinoya argues, pulling him back in place.

“What if you let him sit so he can eat,” I offer sarcastically, before helping him sit up.

“M’sorry. I shouldn’t have dropped it won’t happen again.”

“I don’t think dropping is something you can control. It’s just something that happens on instinct.” Shigeru supplies.

“But I’m not supposed to do it. Th-they don’t like, they hate it,” he cries frantically. The others look at him shocked at the outburst.

“Who’s “they” Hinata? A-are you okay?” Yamaguchi seems to be the first one to snap out of it.

“Alpha’s don’t like it, they told me. She told me omega’s don’t drop.” He starts to repeat. Suddenly all the progress we’ve seemed to have made today was reversed by tenfold. 

“Hinata we’re going to need you to calm down for us okay? Take deep breaths.” I try to calm him as I watch him state worsen into a panic. I try to hold him, mixing my calming pheromones with the other worried omega, but he flinches at my attempt bringing his hand destructively to his hair as a defence. 

“I won’t do it again. I’ll stay awake. I’ll-I’ll-”

“Hinata you’re safe.” Oikawa states before developing him in a hug. The younger struggles in the hold crying. Almost up to the point where I feel like I should step in and tell him to stop but there’s something in the way they’re situated makes me stand down. Something tells me he can handle this. Oikawa doesn’t say anything instead he just holds him and lets him cry it out, purring deeply in his flamed hair until he calmed down and is reduced to a quivering mess.

“So much for snacks,” Kunimi mutters.

“Hush Sleepy-chan. Go get a snack or something,” Oikawa scolds. Hinata whispers something in his ear.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I caused you to drop and stressed you out, that's all my fault.”

“But I shouldn’t drop. An omega doesn’t drop,” he says firmly. Like he believes that’s true.

“Well let’s not focus on that. You should eat and get your strength back.” He nods back stiffly, but makes no effort to reach for anything. Tooru apparently sees something I don’t because he reaches over in the tray and hand feeds the candy to him. 

“Rock candy,” I tell him. His tail pats excitedly behind him.

“It’s sweet,” he exclaims. Kunimi scoffs softly while Shigeru and Yamaguchi laugh softly.

“Well of course it is. But here this tastes better,” Nishinoya takes his ice pop nearly shoves into his mouth. 

“Be careful,” I scold. 

“Sorry Suga.”

“If you're sorry then get the pop out his mouth.”

“Oh sorry I got excited. How’d you like it?”

“Cold but sweet too. Kinda bubbly.”

“I know it’s soda flavored humans have a whole bunch of sweets like this. I get them before every summer solstice.”

“Summer solstice? My litter was born that week,” he says trying to take the ice pop from Nishinoya. To my surprise he lets him.

“Do you know what day?” Yamaguchi asks. 

“Nope, but I always believed it was the day after. It just felt right.” He shrugs and goes back to chomping on ice pop. Which he really should stop because he might get a brain freeze.

“Ow.” I called it.

“Wow you get brain freeze I’ve never got it before must be a young pup thing.”

“Yuu you’ve been eating those things whole since you were weeks old. It’s not a younger pup thing, it's just a Yuu thing,” Tanaka says.

“Was that a play on my name Ryu?” He says smiling.

“Yuu bet it was,” oh great another one.

“Another one man you’re great.”

“I know-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Oikawa whines.

“We should really calm down now. Hinata’s sleeping,” I tell the louder members of the group. The other nod and continue conversations at a lower volume. Oikawa soon falls asleep with Hinata in his arms; Yamaguchi, Kunimi and Yahaba soon follow. While the rest of us relax in the nest. 

I wish things went better with Hinata today, but you take what you can get. Even if it is two steps forwards and one step back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
